


We both knew

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Girlfriend, Drunk Sam, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Reader has a boyfriend, Sexual Tension, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and You have always love each other, you just have chosen to keep it a secret. You both have realtionships you are not happy with and the tension between you keeps increasing. One night Dean decides to tell you everything. What will you do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both knew

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for at least a week, I wanted it to be perfect. It's not perfect (lol) but I really like it.! Please tell me what you think in the comments! I love y'all! Thank you for reading!
> 
> *I was listening to "Fire Meet Gasoline" by Sia and "Chains" by Nick Jonas while writing this*  
> Οh and I'm sorry if anyone here is named Brianna or Jason:P I just chose random names.

Tonight would be a double date night for you hunters ,plus Sam who was single and happy about it. You had been dating Jason for 2 months now and Dean had too with his girlfriend Brianna. These people had no idea you were hunters but you had always wanted to go out as friends.

There you all were drinking beers, you sitting on Jason's lap laughting at Sam's horrible drunk jokes while Dean and his girlfriend were making out...again. You had no right to but his relationship would bother you a little , okay a lot. Seeing him with her would break your heart and you were scared because of the feelings that were developing inside you. You knew him for a long time. He was the perfect match for you, you knew that. When you were with him you could feel so much. You and him were like fire and gasoline. Fighting non-stop but then wanting to protect each other more than anything. You had cried so many times for him you had lost count. But there was nothing between you.It couldn't.You had Jason. You had no intention of getting in trouble. Suddenly Brianna called your name. You gave her a fake smile. You hated her. She was the typical bar girl, blonde, huge breasts, slutty clothes, exactly Dean’s type. Before her you and Dean were perfect. Then she stepped in, random girl in a a bar. Dean had been distant since.

“Can you come with me to the restroom? I need help with something.” She said and you followed her there. You both walked in and she started putting make-up on.

“Okay listen. Im sure that tonight's the night me and Dean are gonna have sex so-“ you cut her off, frowing.

“Wait you havent slept with him yet?” you asked, a feeling of happiness and hope shoting through you.

“He wanted to take it slow but tonight's the night , I can feel it!” she said a wide smile on her face while yours was slowly turning upside down.

“So...I want you to advice me. What does he like the most in sex?” she asked fixing her bra up. You took a step back.

“How could i know that? I Haven’t slept with him.” You said. She chuckled.

“I know silly! He would never sleep with you, you’re his best friend! That’s why i’m asking! I would ask Sam but i’m closer to you..” You looked down, closing your eyes tightly. That one hurt.

“i’m sorry but I don’t know.” You said in a low voice and exited the room.

You were walking back to Jason thinking about how caring he had been.Everyone would tell you that Jason wans't agood guy but you could see the good in him. He was a badass guy, drunk a lot but he loved you. You looked at him and he was looking at you smiling, but you felt eyes burning on you. You turned around and looked at Dean , his eyes locking on yours for a second that felt like ages. Everything around you focused out and you could only see Dean.

Your eyes were shouting at him ‘Don’t do it. Please.’ Pain running through them. His eyes responding with a ‘I have to. I’m sorry.’ You sighed in anger and continued walking. You walked behind Jason and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing. I juts felt like kissing you." You replied and kissed him , this time on his lips. He deepened the kiss and even though he was a damn good kisser you couldn't concetrate felling Dean's eyes still on your back. Sam cleared his throat and you both pulled away.

“I wanna go. Are you okay with staying?” You whispered at him. He leaned and gave you a kiss.

“Go rest baby. Just text me where you’re staying alright?” He said and you nodded before saying goodbye to Sam, getting your backpack and leaving.

Dean's eyes were still on you when you exited the bar and Jason ofcourse noticed.Everyone could feel the tension between you and Dean. Jason had talked about this with you but you would always shut it down. He would believe you but Sam wouldn't. He had talked to you about it too and you had lied again but he wasn't buying it.And he was right to do so.

You were walking, cold air hitting your face. You were kind of drunk but not drunk enough to do something stupid , you could understand what was happening around you entirely. You knew there was a motel nearby so you walked there or else you would have to get Dean to drive you and you didn’t need to see him or ruin his night even more.You wanted to drink again, forget Dean, stop imagining him and her together.You couldn’t take any more pain, you had to stop caring about Dean , you had a boyfriend for god’s sake! Something you could never get. Something you thought Dean could never give you.But you couldn’t love him...Not entirely. He was the best you had even had, boring in bed but so sweet and gentle. Dean was...different. The lust you would feel everything time you saw him had become way too heavy and you couldn’t take that anymore.

After some minutes of walking you arrived at the motel and booked a room for the night. You took off your dress and chose a huge shirt from the backpack you had with you. It was Dean’s. You put it on breathing his scent and then the crying began. You took off your phone and texted Jason the adress even though through the tears and alcohol you made one big but fortunate mistake. You sent it to Dean.

**“Jason , I’m in a motel near the bar. Room A3. Don’t knock, I’ll be sleeping. I left the keys underneath the front door’s rag.”**

Brianna was kissing Dean’s neck asking him to get out of there but he wouldn’t give in. All he could see was a loop of the pain inside your eyes when you looked at him. Sam was very close to being extremely drunk and Dean knew that he had to leave sooner or later. Jason was there, drinking a beer, looking at his phone nervously. ‘Ofcourse.’ Dean thought. ‘Little pup looking for its master.’ he clenched his teeth. Suddenly his phone started buzzing. He looked and saw your name which made him jump, pushing Barbie away. He saw the message and quickly understood. ‘I should tell Jason.’ He thought. But then a brilliant idea shot through him. He stood up and walked towards Jason and Sam , Brianna behind him.

“Hey Jason. Y/N just texted me, she’s fine but she wants me to drive there she’s kind of hungry. You okay with staying with Sammy for some minutes?” There was annoyance in Jason’s face but he agreed. Dean kissed Brianna goodbye and left, leaving her boiling in anger.

He drove only for two minutes since the motel was so close while hesitation was eating him up. He didn’t wanna force you into something or freak you out. But he just couldn’t resist the opportunity. You had been everything for him and Brianna seemed like the perfect escape.But he couldn’t do it. He didn’t love her. Everytime she smiled all he could think of was how your eyes shine when you smile. How you lean forward and touch his shoulder. After you got together with Jason all of that changed. And it would hurt. He parked outside the motel and found the room you were staying, the keys right where you had said they would be. He slowly unlocked and walked in.

 

You had layed down, lights off and blanket on you but you couldn’t sleep. Not when you were sure Dean could be inside the next room fucking her.You heard footsteps and you played asleep not wanting to have a convertation with Jason, knowing what he would say. The footsteps came closer and the man you thought of as Jason sat next to you. You were on your side not watching what was happening behind you but you felt a hand on your shoulder. The touch made you shiver. This couldn’t be Jason’s hand. You could never feel like that when Jason touched you. Then the man spoke. Actually, he whispered. Your name. You recognised the voice and quikly turned around moving away from him.

“What the hell?” You said. His face immediately turned sad.

“Okay look I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy but I need to talk to you , otherwise I will explode” He sighed.

“Dean are you drunk?” You said and stood up. Luckily you were not naked.

“No, Y/N! I just wanna talk to you.” He replied standing up too.

“How did you find me anyways?” you asked.

“You accidentaly sent the message to me.” He said, embarrasement in his eyes.

“So, you just left Jason worrying because you wanna talk?” You answered. You were already mad at him and he was making it worse.

"No. I told him you were okay. He stayed behind to look after Sam. Please just let me talk!" He then replied. His voice was calm but you could tell he was extremely nervous. You didn't care. He was with Brianna and you couldn't take any more pain.

"Dean It's late and you're probably drunk. We'll talk once you're sober and relieved." You said and opened the door. He didn't move.

"What do you mean , relieved?" He asked frowning. You took a deep breath, your heart aching.

"I mean that there's not something you need to talk to me about, you're just tense. Brianna will take care of that." You said looking down. He looked at his hands sighing.

"I don't want to go to her. I can't." He said looking at you. You could feel his eyes burning on you but you didn't look at him.

"Dean. Please.Leave." You said, a light sob affecting your voice but you didn't want to let him see you cry. He moved a little closer but you walked away inside the room. He closed the door. You sat on the bed , your hands on your head. He kneeled infront of you.

"I can't touch her. It doesn't feel right." he said but you cut him off.

"Stop." You shouted but he continued.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Don't." You said still not looking at him.

"I don't want her, I want _you_." He then said leaning closer.

"Don't Dean , please!" you said , tears falling down your face and you stood up. You turned your back on him. He walked behind you. Not close enough to touch you but close.

"Let me in." He said his voice a whisper.

"I can't." You replied. Your voices low and broken.

"I love you." He said and your heart ached at his words.

"Don't say that to me." you said sighing.

"Why?" He asked moving closer.

"Because you're not going to mean that in the morning." You said and he grabbed your sides turning you around. You didn't raise your eyes to look at him so he lifted your chin up locking your eyes with his.

"Please. Tell me that you love me too. 'Cos if you don't then I don't know what I'm going to do." he said and his face saddened. Tears started falling on your face but your face was till blank, your breath heavy. You didn't answer. You walked away from him. He hit his hand on the bad.

"Dammit Y/N! You won't even say a word? I'm here, confessing my biggest fear and you're just gonna let me like this, hearbroken?" He shouted now. Suddenly every inch of anger you had wiped for him came back.

"Do you have ANY idea how if feels to have your heart broken? Do you have a single clue how it feels to watch you with her? To hear you talk to her on the phone before you go to bed? Don't talk to me about heartbreak Dean...or fear. You have no idea how terrified I am! How scared that you are just some twisted dream and you're going to leave the second I touch you! I hate you for this, I.HATE.YOU." You shouted.

"Hate me huh? After all I've done for you! After all I've given up! What do you do? Fuck Jason. And then after fucking him every single night you come here and tell me It's my fault? Because I'm not the one who has been running around in motels fucking that douchebag!" He yelled and your face turned red.

"So...now I'm a slut? Or the girl you love? Maybe your hunting partner?Please decide Dean because I'm tired of waiting for you to remember me! Maybe I'm Brianna who knows?! Who am I tonight Dean? Who are you gonna screw tonight?" You said wanting to hurt him as much as he was hurting you, giving in into this flaming fight.

"I hate you. So much." He said , his voice calm and low. His eyes locking with yours. You were inches apart.

"You have no idea." You replied and you crushed your lips on his. He kissed you lustfully like you were about to dissapear any second. You pulled his hair and moaned inside his mouth. Your moan send shivers down his spine and he raised you up,your legs around his waist. He pinned you to the wall with force and took your shirt off. You took off his and kissed his perfect muscles.His right hand was now around your waist holding tightly while his left hand had traveled down your body before landing under your shorts and panties. You moaned at the touch while he was groaning too.

"I'm gonna make you scream baby. So loud. So loud you will forget about him." He said and his words went right on your lower abdomen. You pulled away from his mouth and started kissing your way to his neck, earning multiple moans from him. Suddenly his fingers brushed on your clit making your legs shake. In a second a finger was inside you. You moaned loudly. He smiled and let you down the wall, his finger still inside you. You looked at him and he took off you shorts and panties, leaving you only in your bra. He kneeled down and spread your legs apart.

"Tell me what you need. Let me make you cum." He said seductively. You didn't know how he did it, making you want him despearately.

"Deaaaan, Please use your tongue on me." You said, struggling to form actual words. Dean smiled leaving kisses on your thighs. Then his tongue was fucking you and hands were on your clit and you couldn't breath. Your hands were pulling his hair with force and suddenly he increased speed adding more pressure on your clit and you screamed.

"Ahhhh Dean.Don't.Stop." You said, your eyes closed.

"Never baby. Never again." He said continuing his excellent work.He pulled his tongue out of you and replaced it with two fingers ,his thumb on your clit.

"I always knew you would be so beautiful like this." He said smirking, breathing heavily. You kept your eyes closed , screaming his name , feeling closer and closer to releasing.

"I need this so bad. I need you to cum.Over and over again. I want take care of you. You're mine. Isn't that right baby?" He whispered while leaving kisses on your thighs and that was enough to send you over the edge. You came on his hands, whining his name and after some seconds in heaven you opened your eyes.He was there, standing in front of you , perfect as always, smiling. You smiled back and he licked his fingers , loving your taste.

"All the things I wanna do to you.." He said and grabbed your waist but you stopped him.

"Ah-Ah now's my turn big-boy." You said and pushed his chest until he fell on the bed bouncing. You climbed on top of him staddling him and unbuttoned his jeans. A soft moan escaped his lips. You didn't waste any time. You grabbed his aching dick and put the tip on your mouth. He groaned.

"You are so big. I'm gonna me you come so hard." You said and smiled.

"Please Y/N! MOVE." He yelled in a moaning kind of way and you smiled wider. You started moving up and down his erection , cupping his balls, licking all the way from up to down.

"Oh god baby, You are a professional." He moaned and you could tell he was close by the way his dick twitched in your hand. You placed the tip of him outside your entrance and winked at him.

"Showtime." You said and lowered yourself down , enjoying every inch of him, moaning at the feel. He was big and he could fill you up just like you had imagined. You closed your eyes bounding up and down, your hands on his chest while his where forming bruises on your hips.

"You feel so-Fuck-You feel so good baby." He said. You nodded biting your lips. You could feel another orgasm building through you and god what that man could do to you.

"I-I'm close. So close..." He whispered and you leaned kissing his face all over. Dean. Your Dean.

"Me too baby. Cum for me." You whispered in his ear and that was all that he needed to cum hard, you fucking him throught it after cumming yoursef too, his name echoing in the room. You moved next to him, laying on his chest. He turned around and looked at you, a frozen smile on his face.

"What?" You asked chuckling.

"Nothing. It's just.Can't believe that all this time we were so stupid." he said and kissed your cheek.

"Fighting for nothing." You continued his sentence and kissed his mouth.

"Oh, I can fight with you whenever you want baby." He said, smiling and squeezed you ass.

"Hell yeah." You replied leaning in to give him a deep, wet kiss. Suddenly your phone started ringing. It was Jason. You came back to real life and closed Dean's mouth before you answered the call.

"Hello?" You said in a sleepy voice.

"Where are you?" Jason went straight to it. His voice was angry.

"I told you Jason in a motel." You replied acting like you had sent him a message.

"No you didn't. You told somebody else." He replied. You could still hear people talking so he must have been in the bar still.

"Okay I must have mistaken the phone number J I'm sorry!" You said. Dean tried to warn you about the story he had made up but you didn't let him speak.

"So I'm guessing, Dean didn't come over?" He asked suspiciously.

"What why would he?" You said and looked at Dean, Dean was fighting to talk but you wouldn't let him.

"He said he was gonna come there and get you some food. You asked him to right?" He said. Realasation hit you and you tried to play it off.

"Oh...Yeah! Ofcourse he did! About thirty minutes ago. I am so sleepy I almost forgat." you said hoping he would buy it. But he didn't.

"Yeah. Right. Send me the adress. I'm coming over. We need to talk." he then said and your heartbeat increased to 100. You tried to protest but he had hang up.

"What did he say?" Dean asked and you let out a huge breath you didn't know you had been holding in.

"He wants to talk. I have to send him the adress." you said and stood up, putting your clothes back on. Dean looked at you with pain in his eyes.

"Wait. You're not gonna tell him?" He asked and stood up as well grabbing your wrist as you had put your shorts back on.

"I don't know." You answered and he pulled you closer.

"So, you're gonna pretend this never happened?" He said and tried walking away. You grabbed him and crashed your lips on his.

"I am going to break up with him Dean. I just don't know whether I should tell him the truth or not. I know how it feels..." You said and he smiled

"I love you." You said and cupped his face.

"I love you too." He said and kissed you.

"Damn it! I have to call Sammy." he then said and started searching for his phone. You grabbed your phone and texted the adress to Jason.

 

You were both dressed up now, sitting on the bed. You had both decided to lie to him, telling him a story about how you're not ready for a relationship and Dean was just helping you out through it. Some minutes after the door knocked. You were terrified. You didn't know how to do this. You didn't wanna hurt him, but you would. You opened the door, finding an angry Jason behind it. Dean was still sitting on the bed.

"You mind telling me what the hell he's doing here?" Jason asked and Dean stood up , walking next to you.

"He's helping me out with something. That's why we need to talk." you said and walked in. He didn't move.

"How long have you been screwing him?" He asked and you looked at him shocked.

"How much of a slut are you Y/N?" He continued.

"Hey!" Dean yelled but Jason didn't care.

"What? Wasn't I good enough? Or was I your happy place whenever Dean was fucking Brianna?" he asked yelling. You didn't answer. You had never seen him like this.You just stood there, your head on the ground. You couldn't really argue. He was right.

"Freaking whore." He said and walked towards you and in a second he had slapped you.Dean grabbed him and attacked him with a punch right to his stomach. Jason fell down and Dean stood on top of him punching fis face, one-two-three times.

"You will never hit her again, You hear me? You fucking douche!" He shouted punching him again. You recoved from the pain and stopped Dean.

"Ler him go..." You said and Dean stopped. He stood up, Jason on the ground , and hugged you kissing your hair. "I love you." He whipered and you smiled. Jason stood up and looked at you both. He tried talking but Dean shoved him out of the door.

"If I ever see you, you're dead." He said and Jason started walking away. Before he faded in the darkness he shouted soething you barely heard.

"I fucked Brianna by the way!"

"You did us all a favor!" Dean screamed back smiling and kissed you. You kissed him back and as Dean was closing the door, something stopped it. You both pulled away to see Sam barely walking, leaning on the door.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked in his drunk voice. You both looked at each other.

"No, not really." you both said and laughed.

"Great." He said giggling before he continued. "So get this..."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
